


When lesbians make breakfast and Historia can't function without coffee.

by octoparent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Babies eating breakfast, F/F, coffeeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoparent/pseuds/octoparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir makes breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	When lesbians make breakfast and Historia can't function without coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I read way to much yumikuri at ungodly hours 
> 
> I also posted this on fanfiction.net   
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5307555/Jinx-the-fire-queen  
> There's the link to my profile and a bunch of other stories I've also written

"Historia." Ymir said towering over the blonde's bed side.

"Murmmjsjjsndjjej." Unintelligible murmurs were the only response Ymir got.

"Historia get up." Ymir said, starting to poke her girlfriend. "We're leaving in..." Ymir looked around for a clock. "45 minutes, and your half asleep." Ymir laughed but knew getting   
Historia out of bed was going to be a pain in the ass, as per usual.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled almost to low to hear.

"Nope. Come on, I made breakfast." Ymir said poking her again.

"Fine. Only cause you made breakfast." Historia said turning over. Slower then a turtle, she got out of bed and then zombie shuffled out of the room. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were not the normal crystal blue, but lifeless and groggy. Historia wasn't a morning person.  
   
As Historia made her way downstairs, passing her mothers room, which was empty. If not, Ymir wouldn't be here.

"Ymir, what did you make anyway?" Historia said, her voice ringing in a angelic way, though it was more confusion than anything else.

"I made pancakes and eggs and- oh my god your taking forever, I'm done." Ymir said, not even attempting to finish her earlier sentence. She swept Historia off her feet, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the couch. She set her girlfriend down on the couch with the grace of a sack of potatos, hoping that would wake her up. Ymir went into the kitchen and grabbed two plates, three pancakes, one egg and two apple slices from the fridge that Historia had sprayed with the amazing stuff that made the apples not brown (Ymir was fascinated by it for some reason, Historia could only think it was because it had been 2 AM and Ymir had had 3 beers already and had thought this made apples immortal).

Ymir also grabbed a cookie, no explanation. Ymir wanted a fucking cookie and she was damned if didn't get one. 

There was also coffee, Ymir knew Historia needed one.  
Once Ymir emerged from the kitchen, she saw her girlfriend fending off sleep as it took a strong hold on her.

"Come on, wake up." Ymir said putting the bitter black coffee in Historia's hands, letting her gently sip on it. 

In a few minutes Historia had drunken half her coffee and was actually able to communicate and process the things being said to her. They had finished breakfast and Ymir had of course eaten her cookie first.

"Ymir, when did you learn to cook?" Historia asked. Ymir had cooked plenty of times in the morning before. She had even made dinners for the pair, but Ymir had never really explain where she learned to cook and Ymir certainly didn't look like a natural-born cook.  
"I think I was around 8, and my pops watched me as I not only set the oven on fire, but the microwave, the counter and somehow the sink, and you wanna know what I was doing?" Ymir asked as Historia started to giggle a bit.

"I put my money on cereal." Historia said and she watched as Ymir mouthed the word 'bingo' and nodded but continued her story.

"So then I did it again. I only light the stove on fire that time, when I was boiling water at the age of 13. So then pops had my neighbor, I called her Gordon Ramsey Jr, teach me how to cook. Or, at the least, not burn everything to hell." Ymir folded her hands as if she was closing a children's book.

"So basically, your dad got tired of you setting things on fire, so her made you take cooking lessons with Gordon Ramsey." Historia asked barely able to hold in the laughter after she said her ridiculous sentence.

"Yep." Ymir said, almost sounding proud of the amount of things she burned making cereal.  
The two stared at each other silently until they burst out laughing 'till their sides hurt.  
Historia looked at the clock as she tried to regain the ability to breathe, noticing they had to be at the bus stop in less then 15 minutes.

She drew Ymir's attention to the clock. There was a small pause while the two processed the information, and then the two fell of the couch and scrambled around trying to get ready, Ymir putting on a pair of clothes she had left at Historia's and Historia in the bathroom. They then switched places after Ymir had grabbed all the stuff she needed for when she spent the night, which was more or less a tooth brush and a small eye liner pencil.

They sprinted out the door after checking the time again: they had one minute to get the a bus stop 5 minutes away.

They used there hidden endurance from years of being forced to run for hours on end in gym class. Dashing around the bends, they got there seconds before the bus rounded the corner, allowing the girls to get on and sit in the middle of the bus, seat 7 on the right (like always). They say in silence, regaining their breathe until Ymir noticed one key problem.  
"We forgot our bags." Ymir pointed out, still panting.

"Yep"

"We're so fucked." 

"Yep"


End file.
